Volume dimensioning systems are useful for providing dimensional and/or volumetric information related to three-dimensional objects. The objects may, for example take the form of parcels or packages intended for transit via a carrier (e.g., courier) or other items intended for transit. Dimensional and/or volumetric information is useful for example, in providing users with accurate shipping rates based on the actual size and volume of the object being shipped. Dimensional and/or volumetric information may be used by the carrier in selecting and scheduling appropriately sized vehicles and/or delivery routes. The ready availability of dimensional and/or volumetric information for all objects within a carrier's network assists the carrier in ensuring optimal use of available space in the many different vehicles and containers used in local, interstate, and international shipping.
Such may be of particular significant in today's economy where many businesses rely on “just in time” manufacturing. Typically, every supplier in the supply chain must be able to ship necessary components or resources on demand or with very little lead time. Thus, efficient handling of cargo is required. It does a supplier no good to have the desired goods on hand, if the supplier cannot readily ship the desired goods.
Automating volume dimensioning can speed parcel intake, improve the overall level of billing accuracy, and increase the efficiency of cargo handling. Unfortunately, parcels are not confined to a standard size or shape, and may, in fact, have virtually any size or shape. Additionally, parcels may also have specialized shipping and/or handling instructions (e.g., fragile, this side up) that must be followed during shipping or handling to protect the objects during shipping.
There exists a need for new dimensioning systems that may accurately perform volume dimensioning of objects including parcels and packages as well as other objects.